The Scarying 2
Click here to read The Scarying 2 script! The Scarying 2 is the second film released (ok, not released, but imagined...) in [[The Scarying trilogy|''The Scarying series]]. The film has not been released and is not currently in production, but the plot outline has been revealed by BAMF Studios and has also released to widespread critical acclaim. The script, in particular shows a complexity not seen by most movies. The lovable geniuses at BAMF Studios have opened up the script for public viewing, so read away! '' The Scarying 2 details the story of the continuing destruction caused by The Monster, and the long and dangerous quest of The Grüp in order to find and defeat it. More of the mystery surrounding the mystical Andybird is also unraveled. Trust us, if this film, came out, it'd be so awesome that you'd never want to see another movie again. Well, maybe one more. Story Trapped in the abandoned shed with no apparent escape, Professor Dongledore awakes in a very dire situation. The events that happened prior were not “just a dream”, but were in fact reality. He struggles in an epic fight against The Monster, but is eventually overcome and thrown off the edge of a cliff, leading to his apparent demise. The Monster continues to devastate. Meanwhile, a secret and mysterious organization known as the Icy Dark Black Hand of Death (IDBHoD) recruits a team of four to combat the monster, seeing as everyone else has died. The members of this team, known as The Grüp, consist of Sheriff Badass, a cowboy whose name does not fit his timid nature, McGregor, a huge, crazy gun-totin’ freak, Rufus “Techy” Teckstein, a super-smart tech-savvy engineer, and Thongledore, who was Dongledore’s very brother… his very odd brother. Together, The Grüp searches out to find The Monster, while IDBHoD stays behind for support in their headquarters, a giant flying dome with a rocky base. The Grüp learns that The Monster has reproduced and its babies are running amok. They run into the Zombie Baby while in Times Square, and are forced to do battle with its army of zombie minions. They manage to defeat the zombies, but the Baby escapes. The Grüp follows it to the evil lair of the Monster Babies, known as the Fortress of Eviltude. There, they find that the incomparably hilarious Peter Peroxide had not died in his prior encounter with the Monster, and was still alive (though his head may have been a little…whacked up) and held prisoner in the Fortress of Eviltude. The Monster Babies ambush the heroes while in the base, with the Exploding Baby leading the attack. The Clone Baby faces off against McGregor, but after an extremely awesome battle (trust me), McGregor kills it. The Exploding Baby and the Zombie Baby from the battle. The fourth and final baby, the Horror Cliché Baby traps Badass in an alternate dimension, where odd things happen. Badass manages to escape, and the Cliché Baby gets trapped in the void of its own dimension. Techy ends up dying in the mass carnage. Although the Exploding Baby and Zombie Baby escape the great battle, The Grüp tells IDBHoD that the mission is complete. IDBHoD is delighted and reveals that they have one more secret to reveal, as they present to them the return of Manfred McManlison. The mystery as to how he came back from his death at the hands of The Monster is not revealed, but with newfound confidence, Manfred, Peter, Badass, McGregor, and Thongledore track The Monster’s location to a volcano where they must complete a series of three trials. While this is occurring, Crazy British Guy, who also managed to survive The Monster’s attack with only a scar to show, manages to win the Presidential election based solely off of a platform of tater tots. He also discusses how he will implement the Super Efficient Method of Exporting Necessities, or S.E.M.E.N. (pronounced seh-MEN) to “implement the best in shipping technology”. The Grüp sees this in their travels to find the volcano, and in their journey, they lose Peter (well, actually they sell him to drug lords for a tank of gas…) They do eventually make it to the Monster’s lair. At the entrance to the first trial, the Exploding Baby transports itself, the Zombie Baby, and McGregor to the middle of a World Cup Arena, complete with really annoying vuvuzelas. Thus begins one of the most amazing, most mind-shatteringly, bowel-numbeningly, ear-burstingly, eye-somethingly, uber battles in the history of cinema. McGregor manages to defeat both babies and the zombie horde, and even blows off a small chunk of the Moon. McGregor then contemplates how he will get back to his comrades. Manfred fights his way through the three trials, as Badass/Thongledore were too scared/stupid to join him. In the First Trial, he must make a leap of faith, in the Second Trial, he competes an incredibly unfair game show, and in the Third Trial, he fights off against the great and powerful Javelinataur. Making his way into the huge volcano, Manfred and The Monster have an amazingly huge and intense final battle that make that awesome battle I mentioned earlier look like crap. THIS is the battle that will never be rivaled in cinema (well, until The Scarying 3). Manfred is victorious, but the victory is bittersweet, as The Monster reveals the huge plot twist: he was actually the good guy and the Andybird was the evil one hell-bent on destroying the world. The babies were the Andybird’s, and with The Monster now about to die, nothing could stop the Andybird's wrath. Only The Monster could defeat it, as mentioned by Count Crrrrraig, and the Andybird had survived the shotgun blast by Questionmarcus Jones, as the bird form is invulnerable. After revealing the truth, The Monster falls into the lava below. Manfred leaves the volcano telling Badass and Thongledore the truth behind the Andybird and that the war is just beginning. They prepare for the great battle against the Andybird. At the Oval Office, the new president, Crazy British Guy overlooks his new plan. Project S.E.M.E.N. has been completed, and a massive hole is drilled through the Earth. Somehow that’s physically possible. He looks over the plans with his pet, the still-alive Andybird. Crazy British Guy was the mastermind behind everything. Script In case you failed at reading earlier... Click here to read The Scarying 2 script! Development Reception Legacy